Bitter Sweet Days
by PokeLucario
Summary: Dr. Tezla is willing to risk anything to make the portals reopen again. Even if that means risking her 16 year old daughter's life. Solomon used to be your usual Emo girl until she finds out a secret which lies inside her. Read please. I would like it.
1. This couldn't get any worse

Bitter Sweet Days

**Yeah. Another stupid story no one is going to read. I barely get any reviews anyway. Maybe it's because I write too many stories...I should shut up now...Anyway, I don't own anything but Solomon and her foster parents. I just use them for mine, and others, amusement and I get nothing at all from doing so. Please enjoy this stupid story I have written.**

This couldn't get any worse

"Life...Death...Which should I choose? Death would mean leaving my friends but Life would mean getting tortured by the Varsity Goons and my foster parents again..." Solomon said to herself. Solomon De Minuendo... Yeah, Solomon _is _a strange name for a girl. Her parents have always wanted a boy and chose this name before she was born but when it was a girl, they still called her Solomon and she lived up to that name To be true, she never really knew her parents. Her mother died when she was very young and her dad left her at an orphanage because he couldn't take care of her with all the work he has to do. Her foster parents adopted her because they thought that she was a good girl and wanted their child to be quiet but they didn't know much about her then. Most people think she's a boy because she is pretty tall for her age and is as flat as a pancake. She even has this rival at school who tries to prove that she's a boy named Dusk.

"Hey. Sol. Your doing the Emo talk again." Her friend said. Sol was her nickname because her friend thought Solomon wasn't a good name for a girl.

"Sorry, Spring. Just thinking of what it would be like if I was dead..." Solomon said, hiding her face behind her book.

"You shouldn't. You have a lot of things to like about! Like, your smarts for instance and well, your thing for writing and your awesome drawings!" Spring said happily.

"I see why opposites attract now..." Solomon muttered

"Yup! You're all dark and I'm all, um..., not dark!" Spring exclaimed.

"That's what I like about you. You make me feel smart." Solomon said, baring a tiny grin.

"That's my girl! You're smiling!" Spring exclaimed, prancing around happily.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Solomon said. They had a laugh and continued walking.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Sol!" Spring said, running to her house and greeting her dog.

"Bye Spring. Have fun with Autumn and Winter." She joked but seriously, Spring did have 2 sisters called Autumn and Winter. She also had a brother named Summer but people call him Rob. She opened her notebook that she was holding and started to continue with her story she was working on.

'_She walked down the jagged path and walked across the street, not taking here eyes of the book she was reading. Suddenly, a car was driving at high speed but she was able to get out of the way in time. She was lucky because if she stood there for more than 1 more second, she would've been a human pancake Not that she isn't already.'_

Solomon walked across the street and, right at the corner of her eye, she saw the same car she had imagined, a Ferrari, coming straight at here. She moved one step to the left and the car just zoomed past her.

"That's exactly what I imagined in my story. This is one strange coincidence..." She thought for a moment, walking back onto the sidewalk near her house, and remembered about the license plate. In her book, the license plate number was SDM 888 and it was the same on the Ferrari which zoomed past her.

"This can't be." She said to herself, "I said in my story that the girl had the power to write down the future and draw things that come alive. Maybe that girl was me. How could things get any worse?" She silently walked into her house and crept into her room. She didn't want her folks to notice she was home. They have always said that she was a waste of food, even if she doesn't eat much, and she spends all her time on her computer writing stories or drawing pictures. This is why she lives up to her name. She's not allowed to go out much and she must come home straight from school.

"Maybe if I tried..." She muttered to herself, drawing a picture of Vert's face, not knowing what she drew, and coloured it the way she imagined which was almost exactly the same as the real thing. Suddenly, she heard a voice, not her mom's or her dad's. It was someone else entirely. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Maybe I should stop thinking so negative.

"To find the answer, follow your heart..." The voice said. She flopped down onto her bed and relaxed.

"Relax, Solomon, Relax." She said to herself, rubbing her forehead, "I'm just dreaming. Nothing like this could happen to me." She heard a sound from outside and she looked out. he saw this little dark object bobbing next to her house so she opened the window and looked around.

"Nothing but trees, trees and more trees...This day couldn't get any worse..." She said to herself. Suddenly, inspiration struck. She took out her mechanical pencil, eraser and a piece of paper and started to draw what she thought of. It was the Wheel of Power.

"I'm too lazy too colour right now...Maybe I'll just shade it in." She said, holding her picture up and admiring her work. She picked up her pencil again and started shading it. The detail was splendid and she thought, for once, that she did a good job. Suddenly, the picture on the piece of paper started turning around.

"What's happening to my drawing?!" She screamed. Her foster parents burst through the door and they looked angry.

"Why did you scream you rat?!" Her dad shouted, "I was in the middle of watching the big game!"

"You waste of food. You always do this and your wild imagination." Her mom scolded.

"I was only drawing when-" She was cut off by her dad.

"When what? It started moving?" He asked.

"Actually, that's exactly what happened." She muttered.

"You liar! Why must we tolerate such idiotic nonsense!" Her mom shouted. They stomped out angrily and slammed the door behind them.

"They never believe a thing I say..." She muttered, staring at her moving picture, "Why must everything happen to me?" She had no idea that outside, someone or something was watching.

"Dr. Tezla would want to know about his daughter..."Gig muttered, bobbing off.

**Yeah. Dr. T has a daughter and he abandoned her in an orphanage. Well, I would enjoy reviews but I bet no one is going to review it anyway.**


	2. The Truth

Bitter Sweet Days

**Yeah. Another stupid story no one is going to read. I barely get any reviews anyway. Maybe it's because I write too many stories...I should shut up now...Anyway, I don't own anything but Solomon and her foster parents. I just use them for mine, and others, amusement and I get nothing at all from doing so. Please enjoy this stupid story I have written.**

This couldn't get any worse

"Life...Death...Which should I choose? Death would mean leaving my friends but Life would mean getting tortured by the Varsity Goons and my foster parents again..." Solomon said to herself. Solomon De Minuendo... Yeah, Solomon _is _a strange name for a girl. Her parents have always wanted a boy and chose this name before she was born but when it was a girl, they still called her Solomon and she lived up to that name To be true, she never really knew her parents. Her mother died when she was very young and her dad left her at an orphanage because he couldn't take care of her with all the work he has to do. Her foster parents adopted her because they thought that she was a good girl and wanted their child to be quiet but they didn't know much about her then. Most people think she's a boy because she is pretty tall for her age and is as flat as a pancake. She even has this rival at school who tries to prove that she's a boy named Dusk.

"Hey. Sol. Your doing the Emo talk again." Her friend said. Sol was her nickname because her friend thought Solomon wasn't a good name for a girl.

"Sorry, Spring. Just thinking of what it would be like if I was dead..." Solomon said, hiding her face behind her book.

"You shouldn't. You have a lot of things to like about! Like, your smarts for instance and well, your thing for writing and your awesome drawings!" Spring said happily.

"I see why opposites attract now..." Solomon muttered

"Yup! You're all dark and I'm all, um..., not dark!" Spring exclaimed.

"That's what I like about you. You make me feel smart." Solomon said, baring a tiny grin.

"That's my girl! You're smiling!" Spring exclaimed, prancing around happily.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Solomon said. They had a laugh and continued walking.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow Sol!" Spring said, running to her house and greeting her dog.

"Bye Spring. Have fun with Autumn and Winter." She joked but seriously, Spring did have 2 sisters called Autumn and Winter. She also had a brother named Summer but people call him Rob. She opened her notebook that she was holding and started to continue with her story she was working on.

'_She walked down the jagged path and walked across the street, not taking here eyes of the book she was reading. Suddenly, a car was driving at high speed but she was able to get out of the way in time. She was lucky because if she stood there for more than 1 more second, she would've been a human pancake Not that she isn't already.'_

Solomon walked across the street and, right at the corner of her eye, she saw the same car she had imagined, a Ferrari, coming straight at here. She moved one step to the left and the car just zoomed past her.

"That's exactly what I imagined in my story. This is one strange coincidence..." She thought for a moment, walking back onto the sidewalk near her house, and remembered about the license plate. In her book, the license plate number was SDM 888 and it was the same on the Ferrari which zoomed past her.

"This can't be." She said to herself, "I said in my story that the girl had the power to write down the future and draw things that come alive. Maybe that girl was me. How could things get any worse?" She silently walked into her house and crept into her room. She didn't want her folks to notice she was home. They have always said that she was a waste of food, even if she doesn't eat much, and she spends all her time on her computer writing stories or drawing pictures. This is why she lives up to her name. She's not allowed to go out much and she must come home straight from school.

"Maybe if I tried..." She muttered to herself, drawing a picture of Vert's face, not knowing what she drew, and coloured it the way she imagined which was almost exactly the same as the real thing. Suddenly, she heard a voice, not her mom's or her dad's. It was someone else entirely. Maybe it's just my mind playing tricks on me. Maybe I should stop thinking so negative.

"To find the answer, follow your heart..." The voice said. She flopped down onto her bed and relaxed.

"Relax, Solomon, Relax." She said to herself, rubbing her forehead, "I'm just dreaming. Nothing like this could happen to me." She heard a sound from outside and she looked out. he saw this little dark object bobbing next to her house so she opened the window and looked around.

"Nothing but trees, trees and more trees...This day couldn't get any worse..." She said to herself. Suddenly, inspiration struck. She took out her mechanical pencil, eraser and a piece of paper and started to draw what she thought of. It was the Wheel of Power.

"I'm too lazy too colour right now...Maybe I'll just shade it in." She said, holding her picture up and admiring her work. She picked up her pencil again and started shading it. The detail was splendid and she thought, for once, that she did a good job. Suddenly, the picture on the piece of paper started turning around.

"What's happening to my drawing?!" She screamed. Her foster parents burst through the door and they looked angry.

"Why did you scream you rat?!" Her dad shouted, "I was in the middle of watching the big game!"

"You waste of food. You always do this and your wild imagination." Her mom scolded.

"I was only drawing when-" She was cut off by her dad.

"When what? It started moving?" He asked.

"Actually, that's exactly what happened." She muttered.

"You liar! Why must we tolerate such idiotic nonsense!" Her mom shouted. They stomped out angrily and slammed the door behind them.

"They never believe a thing I say..." She muttered, staring at her moving picture, "Why must everything happen to me?" She had no idea that outside, someone or something was watching.

"Dr. Tezla would want to know about his daughter..."Gig muttered, bobbing off.

**Yeah. Dr. T has a daughter and he abandoned her in an orphanage. Well, I would enjoy reviews but I bet no one is going to review it anyway.**


	3. How could you?

3. How could you?

**This is a pretty short chapter to begin with. Thank you (insert person's pen name here)...WHEN WILL THEY GET ME A NEW CUE CARD! Oh well. Taro is a little Out of character here but I had to make sure he had at least some emotion right? Who's with me?**

The Metal Maniacs knocked on the door of the control room where Dr. Tezla was sitting. No answer. So, they decided to bust through the door until Dr. Tezla opened it and they all fell down because they were just about to bash in.

"What do you want?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"What do you think you're doing?" Monkey asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What do you mean, what do you mean?" Monkey asked.

"What do you mean, what do you mean, what do you mean?" Wylde asked

"Shut up with the 'What do you mean's. It's killing my brain." Pork Chop said.

"Like it isn't dead enough." Wylde muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Pork Chop asked.

"Enough. We aren't here to fight. We're here for answers." Tork said.

"Okay..." They muttered.

"Alright. Did you guys come here to take away 3 minutes of my time?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"Yes...I mean No...We want to ask why you are going to take a 16 year old girl away because she has a some power you want." Monkey said.

"It's for the best..." Dr. Tezla muttered, turning his back on them.

"What's for the best? You're taking her away from her friends and family." Taro stated, angrily.

"She has no family..." Dr. Tezla muttered.

"Liar!" Taro exclaimed, "Have you ever had someone you really care about taken away from you? Well?!"

"I have never seen Taro like this." Monkey said to Tork.

"I know." Tork said back.

"You don't know her like I do!" Dr. Tezla shouted.

"Even if she had no family, she has friends!" Taro argued.

"What are you trying to say?" Dr. Tezla asked, getting suspicious of Taro because he usually doesn't snap.

"I had a friend who had no family. Ever since he was adopted, he has always tried to be the perfect son but everything went wrong..." Taro muttered, staring at the floor.

"Did you know anything about this?" Wylde asked.

"Not a thing." Pork Chop answered.

"You mean to say you think she is like your friend?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"I'm not saying that at all." Taro said. While Dr. Tezla and Taro were arguing, they all snuck out of the room, hoping no one would see them.

"Hold it right there you maniacs." Kurt said.

"What do you want now?" Wylde asked.

"We want to know why you were in the control room." Nolo answered.

"And we want to know why you were eavesdropping." Tork said.

"There's a perfectly good reason for that." Shirako said.

"And what is that?" Pork Chop asked, towering over Shirako like a giant.

"Run!" Kurt said and they all ran off.

"That's a pretty good reason." Monkey said sarcastically.

**Control Room**

"She's my daughter! I know her more than you do!" Dr. Tezla shouted.

"You just think you know more." Taro said, trying to be a smart Alec.

"Look. She's a smart girl. She doesn't race but she knows her cars pretty well and she's a pretty tough girl." Dr. Tezla said, typing a long string of words on the computer.

"You ignoring me?" Taro asked.

"Not really. I want to show you something." Dr. Tezla said. There was a newspaper article and they read it.

"**Young boy comes in first place in making a new type of fuel for cars by the name of Solomon De Minuendo.**" Taro read out, "Young, boy?"

"Like I said, pretty tough girl." Dr. Tezla said.

"And you're showing this to me because...?" Taro asked.

"I think she would fit in perfectly with you guys don't you?" Dr. Tezla asked.

"We don't take in girls." Taro said.

"I'm going to tell everyone that I am going to recruit her. Tell me when you guys change your mind." Dr. Tezla said.

"Hey! Taro!" Tork shouted as Taro walked towards. him.

"Yeah?" Taro asked

"Want to grab a burger? I hear the Teku are gonna make some." Tork said.

"I don't know. Burgers made by the Stinku? They might poison it." Pork Chop said sarcastically.

"Like we will." Shirako said, walking past them. He was holding a plastic bag with uncooked meat in it.

"Are you going to cook?" Monkey asked.

"Of course not. I'm just going to eat all this raw meat outside. Don't ask stupid questions." Shirako answered.

"I wonder if you _can _cook." Pork Chop laughed

"Yeah. Laugh at the person who is handling your food." Shirako said.

**Some humor here and there. This is the best I can come up with so far. R&Ring would be appreciated. **


End file.
